


右手的秘密

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	右手的秘密

J是个不太认真的手控。他看一个人，总会多注意那人的手。手是一个人最公开又最隐私的部位，看得多了，光看手便能看出许多内容。

其实有时J也会想，自己是否有偷窥别人隐私的癖好，还好他只会去看自己喜欢的手，而他欣赏一双手的标准也不定，自有自己一套审美。

在公司许多人中，他最先注意到王源的手。

王源这双手，绝对符合大众对于手的最高审美标准，即使是J这样古怪的人也挑不出错。王源并不需要特别做什么动作，手自然的好看。手指张开也能看出肌理细腻骨肉匀称，更庆幸是，他不像普通男孩子常啪啪捏着拳头玩，平时抓一个橙子撕一个包装，缓慢随和的就很赏心悦目。

J常常暗自观察王源的手，印象最深刻是有一次玩游戏，王源给他发牌，脸上笑嘻嘻，手上动作也耍赖，手指按在牌面上缓缓的抽走，食指尖尖有点白色，随着后退血红漫上来。这时王源的手指还没后来那么骨节分明，带着点小孩儿的软，指甲修剪的整齐，却比同龄的小男孩更修长好看，发了牌缓慢抽起，J盯着看，下意识跟着那几根葱白手指低头。

从那之后J就很是羡慕王源那双手。

王源手指曲起的幅度很特别，让人觉得温柔，他指着某个海报说喜欢，食指稍微挑起来，其余手指随便拢，J抬头看到王源笑的亮起来的眼珠子，就觉得漂亮。脸也漂亮，手也漂亮。

王源的手像他本人，斯文安静的微收着活泼爱闹的卷曲着，也不经意间会被另一双手抢走戏份。

第一次注意到王俊凯的手，他阻止王源喝醋，覆在王源手上轻缓移动，手指动作很温柔，声音却凶巴巴。

王源从指尖到手腕的范围都被王俊凯摸了一遍。

或许用摸这个形容词很奇怪，但是J确实觉得那个阻止的动作很像抚摸。

王俊凯去勾王源的手，王源躲开，王俊凯很容易就把王源薄薄的手掌握住，四指捏他靠近手腕的地方，那一瞬间的用力很好看，手指绷直，不像王俊凯平时给他肉乎乎的感觉。王源怎么逃也逃不开，被轻轻捏住手再轻轻的拉开，J看那两双手的动作，奇怪的自己也脸红。

王俊凯的手，总是在抓住王源的时候更加吸引人。

他在工作的时候也拽拽的盯王源笑，用无名指和小指从王源掌心挠着进去，大约碰到衣袖下面的手腕，王源怕痒的避开。王源总是在这种时候避开，在J看来有点怂，但王俊凯似乎很享受，从小指伸出慢慢靠近，直到王源再没得退。

两个人的频率都是这么带着试探、好奇而轻柔的。明明两个人都没回头看对方，却挂着一样角度的微笑，大概手指翻飞，指尖稍微碰触就能对话。

J眯着眼睛看王俊凯慢慢贴上王源手背，铺垫了嘈杂的游戏背景音乐也能听到他俩悸动的心跳，等到掌纹印上，大概只留少年沁满一手心的汗。

手总比人诚实的多，几个小动作，辅以赤裸温柔的眼神微笑，J忍不住时刻跟踪，也比谁都清楚他们的喜爱。

等到那天，两个人在他们以为没人见到的地方手牵着手，J也并不惊讶。只可惜隔的太远，看到手指看不见表情，唯好透过交叠指尖画出王源此时低顺的眉，估计尴尬和慌乱会从他脸颊顺着锁骨，漫延到指尖，从指甲盖跳出来，所以才拉着王源食指，让他指尖不自然的抻直。

王俊凯手掌并不大，却固执把王源整个手都贴起来，从交叉的指缝间，肤色深浅露出来几节指骨，王源稍微的松开，又被王俊凯用力紧握了，甚至马上变换了握着的姿势，将他食指也包进掌心，王源连迟疑的机会都没有。

那一天像是分界点，从此J能想起来有关于王源的手的记忆，都是带上了王俊凯的。

他喜欢欣赏的、想试着客气握握的手，王俊凯一下子就能精准抓住，那双手的指尖已经通红，被塞到王俊凯口袋里面，拉着手走路。或者在没人的道具间，一双手推拒，被抱着的同时曲起来握了拳抵住，抵不过王俊凯握着他后腰的手指，那指尖用力到泛白，将他整个扣在怀里。甚至王俊凯还被碰见牵着王源的手在公司晃荡，两个人十指相扣，不过是日常琐事。

J已经无法从他们手指相贴的频率方式去琢磨他们的感情动态，只能看出来他俩是越来越黏糊，多于这些的事实，他从来没有胆子去想象。

直到王俊凯某天无聊剪指甲，他看见王源在一边，抓着手机瞟一眼，就跟着王源偷偷看。

王俊凯剪指甲很干脆，右手某几个手指剪的几乎贴到肉里面去，J看他对自己的狠劲都有点怕，看他贴着肉剪很痛的样子，王俊凯却操作的自然。

似乎是个人不习惯留长指甲？——这解释也不能说的通。因为接下来王俊凯把右手指甲剪得短了，左边的就不太管，勉强咔嚓几声就把指甲钳放起来。

之后便一直注意着，王俊凯有时候玩闹，用手指挑王源下巴，J看他手指，左边的指甲仍然长过右边，脑子里面乱糟糟，一瞬间好像能理清为什么，又好像不能。

录节目的时候王源坐在王俊凯旁边，说完台词突然甜甜的笑了，J下意识低头看，果然王俊凯在桌下扣他的掌心，无名指中指抬高抚过他手背。王源在大屏幕这边，连说话都变得好软，王俊凯逗他，他努力生气，却还是笑，像桌下被王俊凯钳住的手指一样，柔软的缠绕。

王俊凯的手指状态，按道理应该和王源逃不过关系。

突然想通是在那一次，王俊凯把王源压在身下。

他平时也常这么做，手掌恶狠狠扣住王源下巴，露出来手指因为用力变得宽大的指节，从指缝充血关节突出，中指有薄薄的茧，摩擦在王源白嫩软绵的脸。之前粉红肉色的少年的手，现在手指关节都带上了坚硬曲线，王俊凯的手已经完全变成男性的手，粗糙的骨节分明的，指甲边缘甚至带了倒刺。

这是几分钟前还随意握着麦克风主持节目的手，现在王俊凯用它不留情面的紧捏王源下巴，太过用力，拇指陷到王源脸颊里面，如果拿侧边粗硬的茧磨到王源的脸，估计还会有刮沙一样的痒。

王源修长漂亮的手指去抓他，用软软的指头肉扣他，因为没有指甲，这些举动一点威胁都没有。还好王俊凯指甲也短，根本不担心划伤王源的脸，特别是右手的三个指头，修剪整齐的被指尖柔软的皮肉包裹，即使用力到泛白，也不是非常痛。

哦……不痛……

等到他俩停止打闹，王俊凯拿了台本翘着腿看半天。J注意到王俊凯用秃秃的右手食中指夹着书页，稍一动作，手指曲起翻过下一面，书页发出清脆的哗啦声，王源在旁边瞅一眼，嘻嘻哈哈可爱的笑。

王俊凯手指还是曲着，明明再正常不过的画面，J却突然耳朵红了脑子空了，好一会儿都没缓过来。


End file.
